Unas vacaciones para recordar
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny necesita dinero y Draco la contrata los dos meses de verano como su "acompañante". Que pasara cuando los sentimientos de los dos empiezen a cambiar? ACABADO!
1. Viendo el anuncio

Hola!!!Aquí esta otro de mis fics. Espero que os guste. Me he llevado varios dias pensando la idea. Espero que sea un poco mas largo que el ultimo que hice y que lo pueda acabar...Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo.  
  
1.- Viendo el anuncio  
  
"COLIN!!" gritó Ginny por encima de la multitud. Colin giro su cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja  
  
"VEN!" le gritó a la vez que hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Ginny esquivó a todas las chicas pegando grititos y llego con mucho esfuerzo a donde estaba Colin.  
  
"¿Por qué hay tanta gente?" le preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Mira" dijo señalando un anuncio en el tablón. Ginny lo leyó.  
  
¿Quieres ganar dinero durante los dos meses de vaciones, además de estar con Draco Malfoy y en una casa lujosa?  
  
SI es lo que deseas, presentate a la entrevista que se hara en el 5º piso, tras una estatua de dragón.  
  
Ganando 100 galeones al día, y estando con el chico de tus sueños puede ser la mejor manera de pasar tus vacaciones.  
  
Colin arrastró a Ginny hacia uno de los sofas.  
  
"¿Qué pasa con eso?" le dijo Ginny a la vez que colocaba sus piernas encima de Colin.  
  
"¿No te das cuenta, Ginny? Puedes ganar 6000 galeones en total, además de estar dos meses en una isla tropical con un tío que a muchas chicas le parece que esta bueno" le dijo Colin.  
  
"Bueno, puede que todo eso sea verdad, pero como persona no vale nada. Ademas, ¿qué mas da? No tengo posibilidades ninguna de que Malfoy me elija como su sirvienta."  
  
"Mira Gin, no se porque dices eso, porque Malfoy seguramente estara buscando a una chica guapa y vamos, según toods los tios dicen tu eres la chica mas guapa de Hogwarts" Ginny sonrió.  
  
"Eso lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo, yo tambien digo lo mismo de ti" dijo Ginny. Colin y ella habían sido mejores amigo desde su segundo año, incluso habían salido 3 semanas en el cuarto año, pero loo habían dejado ya que ese supuesto amor lo habían confundido con una amistad muy fuerte. Colin ya no era aquel niño, peqeñito, delgadito y con sus gafitas, ahora llevaba lentillas, era uno de los chicos mas altos y estaba musculoso.  
  
"No, Gin, quizas soy guapo" dijo sonriendo levemente. CHULO, penso Ginny de broma "Pero Malfoy esta votado como el mas guapo, ademas, tu estas votada como la mas guapa, no esque sea tu mejor amigo, si fueras una chica normal, ¿Por qué te miran todos?" Ginny miró a su alrededor, y era cierto, todos los chicos que no tenían novia (y algunos que si tenían) miraban con la boca abierta a Ginny.  
  
"Me miran porque..." dijo mirando hacia abajo. Iba a decir 'una falda corta' pero no llevaba eso, sino unos vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas largas. Colin rió. "¿Ves Gin?" Ginny asintió y dirigió su vista hacia Harry. Desde luego, ella ya había olvidado a Harry, de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar con el, hacer que sufra, tras todos esos años de Ginny detrás de el, ahora era el el que estaba detrás de ella.  
  
"Bueno, me presentare a la entrevista..."  
  
"BIEN!" gritó Colin.  
  
"Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!" le dijo Ginny a la vez que se le acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ginny miró como Harry tensó su cara a la vez que lo hacía asi que decidio jugar un poco con el. Ginny volvió ha acercarse a la cara de Colin y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Ginny,¿qué haces?" preguntó Colin. Ginny se le acerco y le dio un pico, siempre mirando la reaccion de Harry. Colin fue a hablar pero Ginny lo corto dandole otro pico. Rapidamente se sento encima de Colin y se le acerfcó a la oreja.  
  
"Ginny..¿Qué...que..?" empezó a decir Colin.  
  
"Shhh...calla...mira a Harry..." Colin dirigió su vista a el chico de pelo negro y lo vio con una cara muy cabreada.  
  
"Eres mala..."  
  
"Vamos, solo estoy jugando un poquito con sus emociones" Esta vez, Ginny presiono sus labios contra los de Colin y empezo a besarle, introduciendo su lengua lentamente. Ginny abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a Harry, que estaba a un par de sillones hacia la derecha. Estaba rojo de la furia, y sus labios tan tensos como podían ponerse. Colin se separó de Ginny lentamente. Ginny rió por lo bajo.  
  
"Vamos Gin, soy tu mejor amigo, pero sigo siendo un chico, ¿sabes?" le dijo Colin. Ginny se tiró hacia atrás en el sofa riendo nerviosamente.  
  
"Veras Colin" dijo levantandose. Se dirigió lentamente a Harry, balanceando exageradamente las caderas.  
  
"Ey Hola" dijo Ginny sonriendo, a la vez que se sentaba en el reposa-brazos del sofa.  
  
"Ho-Ho-Hola" tartamudeo Harry. Ginny sonrió para si.  
  
"¿Qué tal?¿Alguna chica recientemente?" le preguntó Ginny.  
  
"N-no"  
  
"Oh vamos, Harry, a mi me lo puedes contar" dijo Ginny a la vez que hacía que perdía el equilibrio al estar en el resposa-brazos y se caia 'sin querer' encima de Harry. Harry, por su lado, al intentar aguantar a Ginny, colocó inconscientemente sus manos encima de el pecho de Ginny. Ginny sonrió. SU oportunidad perfecta.  
  
"¿Te gusta lo que tocas?" le preguntó Ginny sensualmente en el oido a Harry. Ginny miró un momento hacia Colin que se reía nerviosamente. Harry se dio cuenta de donde tenía las manos, y las quito, posandolas sobre los muslos de Ginny. Se dio cuenta y cambio sus manos, ahora encima de las caderas de Ginny. Pero por ultima vez se dio cuenta y las coloco en la plana barriga de Ginny. Dejo salir un pequeño murmuró de frustración a la vez que Ginny se levantaba. Rió sonoramente.  
  
"Chao Harry" dijo Ginny sensualmente y fue hacia Colin. 


	2. La entrevista

WEEE!!!!!!!AQUÍ TOY OTRA VEZ!!! A ver si os gusta este capitulo, es un poquito mas corto que el anterior, pero de todas maneras esta guay, o eso pienso yo. Bueno, lo que os quería decir. Resulta que yo me voy de excursion, 6 días el lunes que viene, asi que, a no ser que escriba el tercer capitulo este fin de semana, no actualizare hasta dentro de un tiempo. Bueno, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, de verdad, muchiiiiisimas gracias, es lo que me da ganas de escribir!!!!!SOIS GENIALES!!MUCHOS BESOSS!!!OS QUIEROOO!!!  
  
2.- La entrevista  
  
"GIIIIN!!" gritó Colin desde debajo de las escaleras de las chicas.  
  
"VOY!VOY!" gritó Ginny como respuesta desde su cuarto. Ginny salió corriendo de su cuarto poniendose la túnica de Hogwarts por encima como podía. "AHHHHHHHH!" gritó a la vez que tropezaba con los bajos de su pantalón y se caía encima de Colin."Lo siento niño" le dijo Ginny afectuosamente levantandose. "¿estoy bien?" dijo mas bien a modo de afirmación que de pregunta. Llevaba unos vaqueros muy bajos de caderas, desgastados y con mucha campana, y por arriba, una camiseta cortita (que dejaba ver el ombligo con su piercing lila) atada al cuello, balnca y en letras rosas ponía 'PERFECT 10'.  
  
"Demasiado bien. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde a la entrevista." dijo Colin a la vez que se echaba a andar hacia el retrato.  
  
"Espera!" dijo Ginny, sacando un gloss de su bolsillo, se puso un poco y fue hacia Colin. La verdad era que Ginny siempre se maquillaba muy natural, con tonos tierras y rosas, y siempre gloss, casi nunca pintalabios.  
  
"¿De que sabor es?" preguntó Colin de camino al sitio donde se realizaba la entrevista.  
  
"Fresa"  
  
"Va contigo"  
  
"¿Por qué?¿Por qué soy pelirroja?"  
  
"Exacto"  
  
"Ah...si tu lo dices..."  
  
"Mira, es aquí" dijo Colin parandose enfrente de la estatua. Ginny se quedo junto a el. De repente, la estatua abrio sus ojos, y se escucho una voz venir desde adrento.  
  
"Vienes para la entrevista?" le preguntó la voz. Ginny asintió sonriendo. La estatua se echo a un lado dejando un hueco para pasar. Ginny paso, y Colin fue a seguirla cuando la cola del dragon le se puso delante. "Tu a donde vas?" le dijo.  
  
"Yo la acompaño!" dijo Colin un tanto molesto, a la vez que la estatua emitía un pequeño 'ah' y quitaba la cola. Entraron en una sala un poco pequeña para la cantidad de gente había, bueno, mas bien, la cantidad de chicas que había. Todas daban pequeños saltitos, gritaban y se retocaban el maquillaje, y de vez en cuando, cuando salía una chica de otra habitación, le decía a otras 'seguro que me elige'. Al cabo de media hora esperando en la cola, Ginny llegó a la puerta. Por desgracia, estaba ahí Pansy controlando quien entraba.  
  
"Vya, vaya, vaya...si tenemos a la Weasley" dijo Pansy con un gesto de disgusto en la cara. "No iras a pensar que Draquito te va a coger ¿no?" Ginny la miró y río. "¿De que te ríes comadreja?"  
  
"Mira Parkinson, por si no lo sabes, intento entrar a esa habitación" dijo Ginny señalando a la puerta. "y lo que pasa esque, tu, cara-cerda, pues no me dejas, asi que, mira niña, aparte tu culo gordo y dejame entrar en la habitacion si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias" dijo Ginny a la vez que la empujaba y entraba ella misma.  
  
"Weasley?" dijo Malfoy con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
"Mira Malfoy, he venido aquí ha hacer la entrevista como todas las demas chicas, no pienso arrastrarme a tus pies ni hacerte la pelota, ni acostrme contigo para que me contrates, simplemente he venido aquí porque pagas bien, y eso es lo que me interesa, EL DINERO" le dijo Ginny antes de que Malfoy se pudiese decir algo.  
  
"Asi que la Weasley pobretona me viene a pedir a mi, un Malfoy trabajo porque no tiene dinero?" dijo Malfoy, fingiendo pena.Ginny se levantó.  
  
"Mira, ya esta bien, he soportado demasiados insultos tuyos, y puede que las otras chicas esten aquí simplemente para irse contigo, para utilizarte, no te sientes mal, ¿no te sientes como un juguete de niñas?"dijo Ginny iendo hacia la puerta. "Yo si me sentiría asi, no se ni porque he venido, quizás por Colin pero, da igual, tranquilo ya me voy, me das demasiado asco como para estar siendo tu sirvienta" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Contratada" dijo Malfoy. Ginny, que estaba a punto de abrir el pomo se dio la vuelta y lo miró con la boca abierta.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Que estas contratada" dijo Malfoy , con su típica sonrisa de No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?. Ginny le sigió mirando. "Mañana, a las 11 aquí" le dijo Malfoy. Ginny se dio la vuelta para salir, pero pronto se volvio para mirarlo otra vez.  
  
"Eh..Gracias" dijo Ginny sonriendo.Esta vez, si abrio el pomo.  
  
"Por cierto, el trabajo no es como sirvienta, sino como acompañante" dijo Malfoy a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta al irse. Ginny sonrió aun mas.  
  
Busco a Colin por toda la sala, hasta verlo en una esquina, coqueteando con una chica. Ginny se dirigio hacia alli, y antes de que la chica le pudiera decir espera, Ginny lo había sacado tirandole del brazo. 


	3. Discusiones y despedida

Hola!!Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Mas largo. Lo siento por hacerlos tan cortos, pero lo que pasa, esque no se que mas meter, por ya, lo proximo que quiero escribir, lo quiero poner en el proximo capitulo. Bueno, a ver si os gusta este. A mi me parece que esta bastante bien.  
  
3- Discusiones y despedida  
  
"Bueno, aquí estoy" le dijo Ginny a Draco cuando al día siguiente estaba ahí a las siete. "¿De que vamos a hablar?" peguntó curiosamente.  
  
"Tranquila Weasley" dijo Draco "A ver, mira, dentro de dos días acaba el colegio, ¿no? Que cae en viernes, el sabado por la mañana nos vamos, asi que el domingo, te quiero ver en mi casa a las 11 de la mañana"  
  
"Pero a ver, el trabajo decía vacaciones en una isla tropical, ¿no? ¿Que voy ha hacer en tu casa?" le pregunto Ginny.  
  
"¡Pero esque no me dejas hablar niña!" le gritó Draco.  
  
"Mira imbecil, a mi no me llames niña, que seguro que mentalmente soy mas madura que tu...y...¡NO ME GRITES!" dijo Ginny levantandose.  
  
"¿Ya has acabado decir estupides?" preguntó Draco a la vez que Ginny se sentaba de nuevo y hacía un ruido de desaprobación. "Bien, sigamos. Cuando llegues a mi casa, de ahí, iremos en mi coche hasta el aeropuerto--"  
  
"¿Qué es un aeropuerto?"  
  
"Veo que aunque tu padre ame a los muggles, sabes muy poco sobre ellos" dijo Draco.  
  
"Ya" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Bueno, iremos hasta el aeropuerto y después cogeremos un avión hasta una isla tropical llamada Hawai"  
  
"¿Hawai?"  
  
"Siii...y ya allí ya nos iremos a mi casa"  
  
"¿Casa o mansión?"  
  
"Ya lo veras por ti misma" Ginny soltó un ruido de aburrimiento que hizo que Draco mirara hacia arriba y negara con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Ya hemos acabado?" preguntó Ginny cogiendo su bolso y levantandose.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Entonces me voy"  
  
"Vale"  
  
"Oye, una cosita" preguntó Ginny cuando estaba en la puerta.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Cómo llego a tu casa?"  
  
"Polvos flu. Di Mansión Malfoy"  
  
"Gracias" y se fue.  
  
"Mamaaaa!" gritó Ginny cuando vio a su madre, esperandola fuera de la estación, el sabado por la mañana.  
  
"MI niña! Que mayor estas" le dijo su madre. Los dos días habían pasado demasiado rapido para poder disfrutar de Hogwarts y Ginny solo había hablado con Malfoy dos veces mas.  
  
"Ehmm...Mama...te tengo que decir una cosa" le dijo Ginny a su madre, una vez dentro del coche, con Ron, Harry y Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" le dijo su madre.  
  
"Que...he conseguido un trabajo en el verano"  
  
"Eso esta muy bien" le dijo su madre. "Cuentame donde, con quien..." le preguntó su madre.  
  
"Bueno, me tengo que ir mañana, y durara los dos meses de verano y es...bueno...me ha contratado...Malfoy" dijo al fin Ginny.  
  
"¿QUÉ?!!" chilló su hermano que hasta hacía un momento estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Malfoy.  
  
"Eso mismo" le contestó Ginny. Giro su cabeza para mirar a su madre. "¿Tu que piensas mama?"  
  
"Bueno, no me hace mucha gracia que estes con Malfoy, pero si quieres ir..."  
  
"Esque mama, no lo podía negar, gano 100 galeones al día, que en total en los dos meses, serían 6000 galeones!" A su madre se le abrieron los ojos.  
  
"Eso es mucho dinero, Gin, pero si tu trabajas, es todo para ti" Ginny sonrió.  
  
"Gracias mama, eres la mejor!" dijo Ginny.  
  
"PERO MAMA, COMO VAS A DEJAR A GINNY IRSE CON MALFOY, ESE TIO, CON UNA NIÑITA INDEFENSA...QUE EL SOLO PRETENDE METERSE EN LOS PANTALONES DE GINNY!" gritó de nuevo Ron. 'PLAF' Ginny le dio una bofetada a Ron.  
  
"Mira imbecil, creo que puedo defenderme mucho mas que tu, no vuelvas a decir que soy una niñita" Ron se quedó atonito.  
  
"Gin...¿estás segura?" le preguntó Harry.  
  
"Callate Harry" le escupió Ginny.  
  
"PERO MAMA! ESQUE YO NO LA VOY A DEJAR IRSE!MALFOY NO ES UN TIPO DE CONFIANZA, A SABER LO QUE LE HARA A GINNY!!"  
  
"¿Y quien es un tipo de confianza para ti, a ver?"  
  
"Mmmm, Harry,...por ejemplo"  
  
"SI , claro, Harry. Sobre todo, porque el no intenta meterme mano todos los días. Sobre todo, porque el, no tiene una mano puesta al fondo de mi espalda, para ver si consigue tocarme el culo. IMBECIL" le dijo Ginny a su hermano. Harry quitó rapidamente la mano de donde la tenía puesta. Ginny se echo hacía atrás en su asiento haciendo varios ruidos de aburrimiento y rodando los ojos.  
  
"Ya estamos aquí" anunció la señora Weasley cuando divisaron 'La Madriguera'. Al llegar el coche, Ginny casi empujo a Harry fuera, (el estaba en la parte de la puerta) y tras haberlo casi tirado al suelo, salió del coche de mal humor y entró en su casa echando humo.  
  
"Ginny cariño" le dijo su madre cuando entró en la casa, y la vio sentada en la mesa de la cocina "no tienes porque ponerte asi cuando tu hermano te dice algo, siempre lo hace por tu bien"  
  
"No es eso, lo uqe me pasa esque no me gusta que me llamen niñita, y el lo sabe, yo no soy una niña, quizas lo era antes, lo era cuando me poseyó el diario de Tom Riddle, pero ya desde luego no" Ginny se levantó y se dirgio a su cuarto, dejando en la cocina a su madre, un tanto apenada.  
  
"Bueno, mama, papa, me voy" dijo Ginny al día siguiente, dirigiendose a sus padres y dandoles un beso y un abrazo. No había vuelto a hablar a ninguno del trío,y asi se iba a quedar, ella no pensaba despedirse de ellos.  
  
"Gin, no llevas poco equipaje?" le preguntó su madre, mirando la mochilita que llevaba.  
  
"Mama, voy a comprar mucha ropa alli, con lo que voy a ganar" le dijo Ginny sonriendo. Les dio un ultimo beso a sus padres, y se fue, por la chimenea, para llegar a la Mansión de los Malfoy. 


	4. El viaje

Holaaa!Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. Mañana me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el sabado que viene asi que...no podre actualizar en esta semana. Espero que os guste este capitulo. No pasa mucho que digamos...solo el viaje. Bueno, os dejo... BESOSSS, y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews. Por cierto, lo de los reviews anonimos, esque no se como quitar esa opcion...si alguien sabe, que me deje un review y me lo diga, ok?GRACIASS  
  
4.- El viaje  
  
Ginny salió de la chimenea escupiendo ceniza.  
  
"Puaj, esto es asqueroso" murmuró.  
  
"Vete acostumbrando" le dijo Draco que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un gesto de disgusto. Seguidamente empezo a sacudirse la ropa como si se le fuera la vida en ello. "Vamonos" le dijo Draco a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. La casa, o mejor dicho, mansión era gigante (N.A. Que chorrada XD), Ginny no pudo ver mas que la sala donde estaba la chimenea y el hall, pero desde luego, todo parecía muy grande y bonito. Pero la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.  
  
"Mmmm...Malfoy, y tus padres?" le preguntó Ginny curiosamente. Draco dejo de andar y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.  
  
"Mi padre mato a mi madre, y ahora mi padre esta metido en Azkaban" dijo seriamente.  
  
"AH...Lo siento" fue lo unico que acertó decir Ginny.  
  
"Asi que ahora, toda la fortuna de mi padre, y todo lo suyo me pertenece" dijo. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejandola abierta para que Ginny saliera detrás de el.  
  
Draco entró en un coche descapotable, y depotivo, chulisimo para el gusto de muchos muggles, pero un coche normal para Ginny. Se montó en el asiento de delante y puso su mochila detrás.  
  
"¿Eso es lo que llevas?" le preguntó Draco refiriendose a la mochila.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Es muy poco para una chica, no?"  
  
"Ya me comprare algo alli"  
  
"AH"  
  
El resto del viaje paso en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada. Simplemente se echaban miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando.  
  
"Puaf, menos mal que ya hemos llegado!" dijo Ginny al bajarse del coche. "No podía sorportar ni un minuto mas estar en el coche como un muermo como tu" le dijo a Draco.  
  
"Y yo no soportaba estar en el coche un minuto mas con una comadreja como tu" dijo Draco. Ginny le saco la lengua cogio su mochila y ando hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, mas bien, hacia la entrada equivocada. Draco se rió y Ginny se volvio.  
  
"QUE?" le chillo.  
  
"No es por ahí,tonta"  
  
"Uy, hablo el listo" dijo ella, volviendo atrás, hasta donde etsaba Draco y andando detrás de el. Entraron en el aeropuerto y Ginny seguía de cerca de Draco, ya que para ella, todo esto era nuevo. Llegaron a como una especie de sala de espera, pero nada mas sentarse, los llamaron para embarcar.  
  
"En donde nos montamos?" le dijo Ginny a Draco colocandose a su lado.  
  
"No te pegues tanto, niña, vamos en avión"  
  
"¿En que? ¿En aivon?"  
  
"AVION!!"  
  
"AH"  
  
"Toma" le dijo Draco, tendiendole un billete de avion.  
  
"¿Y esto que es?" preguntó Ginny, ojeando el billete con curiosidad. "EH!EH! Aquí pone mi nombre!"gritó Ginny, emocionada.  
  
"Tranquila, niña, tranquila, es un billete de avión"  
  
"Ah...bueno" dijo ella.  
  
"Daselo a este hombre" le dijo Draco refiriendose a el hombre que te miraba los billetes. Ginny hizo caso y se lo dio al hombre.  
  
"Gracias" dijo el hombre, entregandole la parte del billete en el que ponía los asientos. Ginny espero a que el hombre le diera a Draco su parte del billete y empezaron a andar por una pasarela, que daba al avión. Entraron y una azafata les indico sus asientos.  
  
"Guau, esto es muy comodo" dijo Ginny a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón muy reconfortable, y ancho.  
  
"Me alegro" dijo Draco, ojeando una revista muggle.  
  
"Oye, Malfoy, porque estamos separados de esos" dijo señalando hacia detrás "por una cortinilla?"  
  
"Estamos en primera clase" dijo Draco sin levantar la vista.  
  
"Guau, me siento especial" dijo ella, riendose. De repente el avión empezó a andar, cada vez mas rapido y se fue elevando poco a poco. Draco giró su cabeza para encontrar a una chica pelirroja, muy palida, con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando.  
  
"Ey, tranquila"  
  
"¿Qué pasa con esto?" dijo Ginny mordiendose las uñas.  
  
"Esta despegando" "Quieres decir que vamos a estar en el aire durante 9 horas???!!" dijo ella, medio histerica.  
  
"Aja..asi que acostumbrate...me parece que lo mejor va a ser que te duermas" le dijo el, tirandole una manta.  
  
"No, prefiero hablar" dijo ella, simplemente, porque sabía que el deseaba estar en silencio, leyendo su revista, y hablar, lo molestaría.  
  
"Por favor, callate un poco.." dijo el con un tono de súplica.  
  
"No. Hablame de que trata mi trabajo..." Draco cerro la revista con un gesto de enfado, supiro profundamente, se rasco los ojos y la miró. Estba sonriendo dulcemente.  
  
"Bueno, no es de criada ni nada de eso como todo el mundo pensaba" empezó a decir el...  
  
"Entonces de que es?" le interrumpio Ginny.  
  
"Mira, callate si quieres que te lo explique, no tengo ganas de que me interrumpas todo el rato. ¿De acuerdo?" Ginny asintió. "Bueno, como decía no es de criada. Resulta que yo en Hawai tengo que ir a muchas fiestas, y voy a estar todo el día solo, entonces, necesito a una acompañante para que venga conmigo a todos sitios"  
  
"Ahhh...pero, si es para estar contigo todo el rato y eso, ¿por qué no cogistes a una Slytherin, a Pansy por ejemplo?" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.  
  
"Porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres la chica mas guapa y con mas carácter que se presentó a la entrevista" Ginny se sonrojo "y como comprenderas, aunque tu presencia me sea insoportable, yo necesito presentarme a unos actos importantes con alguien con una buena imagen, sino, descuida que no te hubiera escogido..." Ginny sonrió, y seguidamente, abrazó a Draco, para separarse inmediatamente de el. QUE HE HECHO?, pensó Ginny. ACABO DE ABRAZAR A DRACO...DRACO?QUE DIGO DRACO!? EN TODO CASO MALFOY...siguió pensando. Draco la miró extrañado... "Ya se que aunque yo sea tremendamente irresistible, no tienes porque demostrar tu gran amor" Ginny se puso colorada.  
  
"Eres imbecil, simplemente intentaba darte las gracias por los cumplidos"  
  
"No lo he dicho para que te sientas bien, simplemente es la pura verdad"  
  
"Bueno, dejame en paz, que voy a dormir. No paras de hablar, pesado" dijo Ginny, y volvió la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar un soplido de aburrimiento proviniente de un rubio sentado a su lado.  
  
"Dentro de media hora aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Hawai, por favor, abrochense los cinturones y coloquen sus asientos bien" dijo una voz proviniente de unos altavoces.  
  
Ginny se removio y olio un poco. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada en Draco, quien, irremediablemente, olia genial. QUE BUENO QUE ESTA EL TIO, pensó Ginny cuando miró hacia arriba.  
  
"Al fin te has levantado" le dijo el. Ginny se separó de el, como si tuviera lepra. "Si, menos mal que te has quitado, sabes, no eres una pluma"  
  
"Tonto..PORQUE NO ME HAS QUITADO TU?" le gritó.  
  
"Porque me encanta tenerte encima mia, me encanta oler tu pelo, me encanta el calor que me transmistes, en dos palabras, TE QUIERO" dijo el sarcasticamente.  
  
"Guau, el Malfoy bromista. Tiene que ser una nueva faceta de ti"  
  
"La verdad, esque, si" dijo el.  
  
"AGH!" dijo Ginny. "ME SACAS DE QUICIO" Volvio su cabeza y se puso a mirar por la ventilla. A la media hora, habían aterrizado y estaban bajando del avión.  
  
"Uy...necesitaba estirar las piernas" dijo Ginny sonriendo. "Pfff...aquí hace calor" dijo Ginny quitandose la camiseta.  
  
"Bueno, vamos" dijo Draco. "Nos estan esperando" y echó a andar, con Ginny, medio corriendo detrás de el. 


	5. La fiesta y algunas que otras cosillas m...

Holaa!! Aquí esta el quinto despues de taaaanto tiempoo!!LO SIENTOO!! Pero es mucho mas largo...en el word ocupa las 7 pag. Y media...asi que es todo un record para mi. Bueno, pues nada. Os dejo para que lo leais. BYEEESSS  
  
5.- La fiesta y algunas que otras cosillas mas  
  
"¿Quien nos espera?" preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Un chico, que se dedica a preparar transportadores para los magos que vienen de viaje"  
  
"Ahmmm"dijo Ginny parandose y respirando profundamente "¿Puedes andar un poco mas lento? Parece que te han metido un petardo por el culo"  
  
"Eso es asqueroso"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Venga, vamos" le dijo el, tirandole del brazo. A los cinco minutos estaban en una pequeña sala de espera, con nadie dentro, excepto un chico. Podría tener 18 años, es decir, habría acabado Hogwarts hace poco, y la verdad, esque estaba bastante bueno. Era moreno, con un tono de piel morena también y unos sorprendentes ojos marrones (N.A. Joe, que de marrón) . Era bastante alto, y musculoso, pero la verdad, no superaba a Draco.  
  
"Que pasa, tío" le dijo el chaval a Draco mientras le daba la mano.  
  
"Nada, aquí vengo de vacaciones otra vez" le respondio el rubio. El chaval le echo miro hacia el lado donde estaba Ginny.  
  
"Y quien es esta belleza que me traes ahora?" le pregunto el chico a Draco.  
  
"Se llama Virginia Weasley" dijo Draco a la vez que le daba un pequeño codazo a Ginny para que dejase de estar embobada. "Weasley, este es Michael" dijo Draco.  
  
"Mike para los amigos, encantado" dijo a la vez que se daban dos besos.  
  
"Lo mismo digo" dijo Ginny , tonteando.  
  
"Bueno, cuanto falta para que nos vayamos?" preguntó Draco.  
  
"Ah, mira, aquí esta el transportador" dijo a la vez que sacaba una piedra, del tamaño de un huevo. "Quedan...3 min." Dijo el Mike, y sacó un paquete de cigarillos."Quieres?" le dijo ofreciendole a Draco.  
  
"Ugh...no...ya sabes que no fumo"  
  
"Y tu?" dijo ofreciendole a Ginny.  
  
"Vale" y cogió uno. "Gracias" Draco la miro como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen de su vida. "QUE?" le gritó.  
  
"Fumas?" le preguntó Draco.  
  
"Uno al año, no hace daño" respondio ella, a la vez que Mike le daba fuego.  
  
"Ugh, asqueroso...y que fue de esa niñita buena e inocente?" le preguntó el chico burlonamente.  
  
"Si, fuera esa niñita buena e inocente, no me habría echo esto el año pasado, a escondidas" dijo Ginny a la vez que se levantaba la camiseta y se señalaba el piercing.  
  
"Ahí te ha dado Draco" le dijo Mike.  
  
"Wow, una persona que te llama por su nombre" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Bueno, ya es la hroa, que dan 20 segundos, corred, agarraos a la piedra y no soltarla" empezó a contar. "Tres, dos, uno...YA" dijo a la vez que todos sentían un pequeño tiron en el ombligo y empezaban a moverse a toda velocidad.  
  
'PLAF' se escuchó cuando cayeron todos al suelo, desgraciadamente, o al menos para ella, Ginny cayo encima de Draco. Se quitó corriendo de encima.  
  
"Os odiais o es lo que me parece a mi?" preguntó Mike.  
  
"Nos odiamos" Afirmo Ginny.  
  
"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya, encantado de conocerte Virignia. Adios Draco" y se fue. Ahora que Mike se había ido, Ginny echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en una casa, muy acogedora, muy grande, pero acogedora, todo era mi clasico, pero a la vez, moderno. A Ginny le encantaba.  
  
"Todas tus casas son asi?" preguntó Ginny con la boca abierta.  
  
"Mas o menos" dijo Draco. "Ven, te voy a enseñar tu habitación" Ginny sigio a Draco hacia la planta superior y por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. "Entra" dijo, dejandola pasar. Ginny entró en una habitación muy grande, con las paredes beige. Tenía una cama de cuatro postes en medio, con una colcha beige tambien. Tenía un escritrio en la misma pared de la cama. Al fondo de la habitación había un aramario empotrado, y por lo que se veía desde afuera, gigante. En la pared derecha de la habitación, había un pequeño sofa, con una tele chiquitita delante y al lado izquierda una puerta. Ginny se dirgio a la puerta y entró a la habitación que daba. Era su baño personal. Ginny se emociono. Estaba acostumbrada a esperar horas y horas a que sus hermanos acabasen y ahora ella tendría un baño para ella sola. El baño no era menos que la habitación. Nada mas entrar, a la derecha de la puerta te encontrabas el vater, y enfrente de el, aunque con mucho espacio por medio, el lavabo. Justo al lado del lavabo una ducha , y en la esquina que quedaba, un jacuzzi, que hacía esquina.  
  
"WOW. Esto es alucinante" dijo Ginny mirando a Draco.  
  
"Me alegro de que te guste" dijo Draco. "Ahora me voy para la habitción a dejar mis cosas. Ahora baja y sientate en el salón que te tengo que decir un par de cosas"  
  
"Vale....una cosa"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Donde esta tu habitación?" preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Para que lo quieres saber?" preguntó Draco.  
  
"Para espiarte mientras te cambies! VAMOS!Para que lo voy a querer saber?" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Bueno, si la tuya es la 3º a la izquierda, la mía es la 5º a la derecha."  
  
"Vale" Ginny salió por la puerta y bajo al salón para esperar a Draco. A el cuarto de hora, bajo Draco.  
  
"Bueno, a ver...esta noche tengo una cena muy importante con unos amigos, y hay que ir arreglado, no mucho, pero bastante. Asi que ahora iremos arriba a escoger tu vestido y todas tus cosas. Después bajarás y aprenderas un poco de protocolo, y despues te arreglarás, de acuerdo?" le explicó. Ginny asimiló todo.  
  
"A ver...iremos arriba a escoger tu vestido.¿has dicho iremos?" le preguntó.  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿Eso quiere decir que no voy a elegir yo mi vestido?"  
  
"Exacto"  
  
"No me lo puedo creer, me vas a elegir tu el vestido. PUAJ!" murmuró.  
  
"No tengo tan mal gusto" le dijo Draco tranquilamente, mientras examinaba un frutero que había encima de la mesa. "Vamos" se levantó de la silla, y se dirigieron al cuarto de Ginny. Cuando llegaron, Draco se puso frente al armario. "necesito un traje para una cena de la talla..." miró a Ginny por un momento "36 y de color negro. Fresco y no muy arreglado" dijo. De un pequeño agujero que había en un lado de la puerta salieron unas chispitas azules y Draco abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba colgado un vestido atado al cuello de color negro. El escote era cuadrado y el traje se cortaba en las caderas, dejandole el resto caer en picos.La tela, era tornasol, es decir, que al moverse, se veía de un color plateado. Venía acompañado de un chal de gasa negra. Al fondo del armario había un pequeño bolsito negro.  
  
"Que guay...Como lo has hecho?" preguntó Ginny cogiendo el vestido y ojeandolo.  
  
"El armario es magico. Esta conectado con una tienda, que cuando pido algo, lo mandan y me lo cobran instantaneamente"  
  
"Es genial"  
  
"Bueno, el tocador es igual, si necesitas algo de maquillaje, peines, productos para el pelo, lo que sea, lo pides igualmente, y aparecera en las estanterias de abajo"  
  
"De acuerdo. Gracias"  
  
"Bueno, ahora bajemos. Te tengo que enseñar a comportarte"  
  
"No soy un perro!" le gritó Ginny a la vez que bajaban las escaleras.  
  
Tras una hora de Draco gritandole, chillandole, riñendole, y metiendose con ella, Ginny aprendió conq ue tenedor comer la carne, con cual comer el pescado, come debía de comer algunas cosas, que cuchillos utilizar para cada cosa...  
  
"Cualquier día me matas" se quejó Ginny a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.  
  
"Calla, que esto te sera muy util en el futuro" le dijo Draco.  
  
"Me voy a duchar. Huelo mal" dijo Ginny poniendo una cara de disgusto.  
  
"Y que lo digas" murmuró Draco.  
  
"Te he escuchado!" le gritó Ginny desde la escalera. Las subió rapidamente y dudo un momento antes de ir a la ducha. Me parece que no me duchare ahora... pensó. Corrió hacia el armario y se colocó frente a el, en la misma posición, en la que Draco había estado.  
  
"Necesito un camisón para verano, y unas braguitas sin costuras de la talla S, y necesito un conjunto de ropa interior negro, formado por sujetador de la talla 90 y tanga de la talla S" acabó diciendo. "También necesito, una bata de seda fina y unas zapatillas de estar por casa a juego con el camisón de la talla 38" pidió. Miró hacia el boquetito y cuando salieron las chispitas azules, abrió corriendo el armario. Todo lo que ella había pedido estaba en el armario. El camisón que le habían traido era fruncido por la parte del pecho, y despues caía, en una seda transparentosa hasta la mitad de los muslos, con mucho vuelo, de color azul turquesa. Las braguitas se las pusieron blancas, y el conjunto de ropa interior, negro, como ella dijo. Pegó un saltito de alegría y entro corriendo a ducharse. Aun era muy temprano, así que decidió tomar un baño.  
  
Tras bañarse, Ginny se puso uno de los suaves albornoces que habían colgados y salió del baño. Se pusó su conjunto de ropa interior y encima la bata y se sentó en el pequeño banquete que había delante del tocador.  
  
"Bueno...esto funciona igual que el armario" murmuró. Miró hacia delante, para verse a ella misma reflejada en el espejo. "Necesito "hizo una pausa para asimilarlo todo y continuó "Un peine, un cepillo con las puas de tamaño medio, horquillas negras, rulos para poner rizos gruesos, laca, polvos translucidos de un color medio, colorete rojo, pintalabios rojo, pintalabios burdeos, lapiz negro, kohl negro, sombra en crema plateada, rimel negro, desodorante, perfume cacharel y pulseras negras y plateadas, gargantilla negra y 3 anillos plateados" acabó de pedir. Se quedó mirando al tocador, para ver de donde salían las chispitas. Tras cinco minutos, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y vio unas cuantas chispas rojas, salir de un boquete de una de las puertas. Empezó a abrir cajones, puertas y demás y alli estaba todo lo que ella había pedido.  
  
"DIOSSSSSSS QUE GUAAAYY" gritó Ginny. Rapidamente empezó a maquillarse y tras arreglarse, bajó.  
  
"Por fin ba---.." dijo el rubio, pero se quedo sin palabras al ver a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba ante el.  
  
"Me queda bien el vestido?" preguntó dulcemente Ginny. Dracó la miró de arriba abajo.  
  
"Perfecto"  
  
"WOW!! Me tengo que sentir especial, un Malfoy alabando a una Weasley, eso va a ser la primera y ultima vez en la historia!!" Draco sonrió sarcasticamente.  
  
"Que graciosa...puede que te odie mucho, o no te soporte, pero cuando una mujer es guapa, lo es" dijo Draco. Ginny sonrió.  
  
"Gracias" dijo Ginny en voz baja. Draco se levantó y cogió las llaves del coche.  
  
"Vamonos" se montaron en el coche y se fueron. Al llegar, un chico le cogio las llaves del coche a Draco y lo aparcó mientras el y Ginny andaban hacia la puerta de la casa. Draco le ofreció el brazo a Ginny.  
  
"Que haces?" le preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Mira, aquí se supone que eres mi novia, asi que no podemos ir, cada un por su lado, entiendes?" le preguntó Draco. Ginny lo miró horrorizada.  
  
"Se supone, que en la expresión ser novios, también te tengo que besar, acariciarte y soportarte?" le preguntó Ginny echandose hacia atrás.  
  
"Algo así..."dijo Draco mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.  
  
"Ah no...eso si que no...me agarrare a ti, pero no te besare, ni nada de eso" dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. Agarró el brazo de Draco y siguieron andando hasta entrar. Dentro ya, un camarero los dirigió hacia una sala, en donde había una larga mesa con mucha gente, la mayoría de 40 años hacia arriba. Quizás solo había otro par de chicos y chicas de la misma edad de Draco. Ginny sonrió levemente y siguió a Draco hacia donde el iba.  
  
"Vaya...vaya...Draco..pensé que no venías querido" dijo una mujer, con una voz muy chillona. "Y quien es esta belleza que te acompaña hoy Draco?" le dijo la mujer, mirando con una sonrisa dulce a Ginny. Esta sonrió.  
  
"Mi nueva adquisición...Virginia Weasley, preciosa verdad?" dijo Draco a la vez que le pasaba una mano por la cintura. Ginny se quedó paralizada. Que hace el cerdo este?...pensó. Un chico moreno, con los ojos verdes, muy guapo se levantó de su silla y le dio la mano a Draco.  
  
"Encantado de verte de nuevo Draco"  
  
"Lo mismo digo, Mike. Te presentó a Virginia" dijo Draco. Mike cogió suavemente la mano de Ginny y apenas la toco con sus labios.  
  
"Encantado" dijo el chico.  
  
"Igualmente" dijo Ginny timidamente. Se sentía un poco extraña rodeada de personas tan mayores y la gente tratandola con tanto respeto. Un mayordomo los acomodó en unos asientos libres, junto al chico de antes, su novia, una chica de pelo negro muy guapa y unos hombre mayores. Ginny se aligeró y se sentó al lado del chico, a la vez que Draco se sentaba al lado del hombre. Rapidamente, Ginny entabló conversación con la joven pareja.  
  
"Y de donde dices que eres?" le preguntó la chica.  
  
"Soy de Inglaterra" respondió Ginny.  
  
"Yo, de Estados Unidos"  
  
"Uy, estamos aquí un rato hablando y no se tu nombre..." dijo Ginny.  
  
"Perdoname, me llamo Jane" dijo la chica de pelo negro.  
  
"Yo Virginia"  
  
Después de cenar, y de tomar el postre Draco se giró para mirar a Ginny.  
  
"Quieres ir a dar un paseo por los jardines?" Ginny sabía que tenía que decir que sí.  
  
"Claro" dijo Ginny, levantandose educadamente y saliendo detrás de Draco. "Que quieres?" le preguntó Ginny, ya afuera.  
  
"Pues nada. Estaba harto de hablar con ese hombre"  
  
"Ah si, te quería hacer una pregunta. Como tu, que tienes 16 años, estas invitado a una cena de personas mucho mas mayores que tu?" preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Verás, mi padre no solo era importante en el mundo magizo, sino que tambien lo era en el muggle y se supone que mi padre esta en un viaje de negocios muy importante y no puede acudir a sus cenas, asi que acudo yo" explicó.  
  
"Ah" fue lo único que acertó a decir la chica. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros de Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó la chica.  
  
"Shhh...calla...no hagas ni digas nada, de acuerdo? Solo sigueme el rollo" le susurró el rubio. Ginny asintió pero se quedó un poco extrañada. Al momento, Ginny notó que el rubio se aproximaba a ella, y colocaba sus labios, encima de los de ella. Ginny iba a separarse de el, pero rapidamente recordó lo que le había dicho hacía unos momentos asi que no tuvo otro remedio que aguantarse. La verdad, esque aunque Ginny no soportara a Draco, no podía negar que el chico besaba bien, y menos, que era un gusto estar cerca de el. Al ratito Draco se separó como si no hubiera pasado nada y miró hacia delante.  
  
"Vaya, la parejita se va de la cena para meterse un poquito de mano, ¿no?" dijo sonriendo Mike. Draco rió.  
  
"Me parece que vosotros os habeis salido por la misma razón" dijo Draco.  
  
"No te equivocas" Ginny rió.  
  
"¿Porqué no os venís mañana por la mañana a pasar el día en casa?" les preguntó Draco a la pareja. Mike miró a Jane.  
  
"Claro, porque no" dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
"Alli os veremos entonces. Traeros los bañadores" dijo Draco. Cogió a Ginny de la mano. "Nosotros nos vamos ya. Hasta mañana" dijo Draco.  
  
"Nos veremos mañana" se despidió Ginny. 


	6. No te entiendo

Holaaaa!Aquí esta el sexto. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Ya se que es muuuucho mas corto que el anterior, pero bueno, me parece que hay mas trama en este...por cierto...cuando haya este signo '' y aquí algo escrito '' esque es un pensamiento. Ya deducireis de cual es cada uno. Bueno, os dejo que leais...byeees!!! AH Y por ciertooo!!! Que yo quiero quitar la opcion de lo de los anonimos, pro no se como, si alguien sabe...que me lo diga por faaa!! ENGA BYES!!!!  
  
6.- No te entiendo  
  
Cuando Ginny se montó en el coche se quedó en silencio. Pensando. ¿Por qué la había besado Draco? Bueno, lo mejor sería preguntarselo, pero no se atrevía, por miedo a la contestación.  
  
Por fin, Ginny se armó de valor y lo preguntó.  
  
"Mmmm...Malfoy..."  
  
"¿Qué quieres ahora, Weasley?" le contestó.  
  
"Pues...quería preguntarte...que...porqué me has besado..."  
  
"Pues mira, porqué escuche que Jane y Mike venían, y lo mas normal no es que una pareja joven, se salga de una cena para hablar y llamarse por sus apellidos, ¿no?"  
  
"No...si...es verdad" contestó Ginny. No sabía porqué pero deseaba que Draco la besara de nuevo, que le transmitiera su calor como se lo había transmitido anteriormente.  
  
"Por cierto...¿te parece buena idea que haya invitado a Jane y a Mike mañana? Esque como parecía que te caían muy bien y mañana no tebía nada que hacer..."  
  
"Si, si es muy buena idea. Me caen muy bien. Son una pareja muy símpatica" dijo ella, girando la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. ''A Draco le han importado mis sentimientos por una vez...quizas...le importo...pero...¿qué dices Ginny? No le importas, ni nunca le importarás...y además...a ti qué mas te da...si tu no sientes nada por el. Es un Malfoy, un asqueroso Malfoy...es ese chico que te ha estropeado siempre la vida, que siempre te ha molestado, que siempre se ha metido contigo, que tantas veces te ha hecho llorar...Su padre fue el cupable de la abertura de la camara de los secretos...vuestras familias siempre han sido enemigos...pero entonces...¿porqué me siento tan bien con el? No, el nunca podra estar conmigo...yo nunca le llegare a importar... '' Ginny dejo escapar una lagrima silenciosa que se apresuró a limpiar furiosamente con su puño. ¿Qué estaba llorando? ¿Por un asqueroso Malfoy? ¿por un niñato rubio y creido?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó en su cama, en el pijama que había pedido al armario y sin sujetador y con las braguitas cambiadas. No recordaba haberse ido a la cama, ni haber llegado a casa...ni siquiera se acordaba de haberse cambiado!! Ginny se pensó lo peor, por supuesto, así que abrió como una furia la puerta y casi cayendose por la escaleras llegó abajo. Entró corriendo en la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Vaya, por fin te despiertas" dijo Draco que estaba sentado en la mesa.  
  
"Calla" le dijo Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"Quiero que me digas, que paso anoche"  
  
"Uy...eso suena a que estabas borracha"  
  
"Imbecil, si ni siquiera bebí" Draco se rió. "Dimelo" insistió Ginny.  
  
"Bueno, pues mira...te dormiste, y en vez de despertarte te subí y te acoste. Era lo mas facil" dijo el chico, untandose mantequilla en una tostada.  
  
"Claro, era lo mas fácil para verme desnuda"  
  
"Mira, encima de que no te desperte y te lleve a tu cuarto, te cabreas" dijo. Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse "Y por cierto. Te tumbe bocabajo y lo maximo que te vi fue el culo" dijo Draco, sonriendo picaramente. Ginny sonrio también pero Draco no pudo verlo, ella seguía de espaldas. Se dio la vuelta.  
  
"Gracias" le dijo. Draco dejo de sonreir y la miró.  
  
"Vete a vestirte que Jane y Mike estaran a punto de llegar" Ginny se dio la vuelta y corrio escaleras arriba. Le pidio al armario un bikini y un pareo y se preparó para la visita. Mientras Ginny bajaba por las escaleras, Jane y Mike entraban por la puerta.  
  
"Hola" dijo Ginny dandole dos besos a la pareja.  
  
"Hola Ginny" respondieron los dos al unisono.  
  
"Jajajajaja...¿y te acuerdas cuando le dijimos que nosotros, en cuestión de sexo, lo habiamos probado todo, chicos y chicas?¿Vistes sus caras?" exclamó Ginny, cuando ya se había ido la visita.  
  
"Jajajaja...si" dijo Draco con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa.  
  
"Que bien nos lo hemos pasado..."dijo Ginny, mientras seguía riendose.  
  
"Si..." dijo Draco. De repente, dejó de sonreir y se volvio para mirar a Ginny. Se reía de una forma tan dulce y natural...Ginny dejó de reir, y volvió la cabeza para mirar a ver que le había pasado y porque no se reía. Extrañamente, los dos estaban sentados juntos, en el sillón grande, y tampoco estaban muy separados...Draco se acercó un poco mas a Ginny y le apartó un mechón de la cara. Un mechón que ella siempre se quitaba, incluso cuando no le molestaba. Ginny sonrió, tan dulcemente, como cuando siempre sonreía. Draco se acercó un poco mas a ella, y dejo que sus labios se rozaran.  
  
"No...esto..Draco..esto no..." dijo Ginny contra los labios del chico. "Shhhh...calla...no lo estropees" dijo Draco en un susurro casi inaudible. El calido aliento del chico acarició las suaves mejillas de Ginny. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de la chica. De un segundo a otro, los labios de Draco capturaron los de Ginny y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Ginny por su parte, no se resistió.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ginny cuando Draco se separó de ella repentinamente. El chico se levantó del sofa y la miró durante un instante antes de irse corriendo. Ginny se quedó ahí, sentada en el sofá, con la vista fija en el punto donde, hasta hacía un momento, había estado un cierto rubio.  
  
Ginny se levantó de la cama. No sabía porque pero sentía un mal presentimiento. Quizás ya era su simple malestar, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No sabía porqué Draco se había ido tan repentinamente cuando momentos antes le había dicho que se callase. No sabía porque se había comportado de una manera tan extraña y no sabía porque la había besado. ''Quizás le gusto...o simplemente, me quiere...oh vamos...Ginny...no sueñes...¿Qué digo no sueñes? Si a ti no te gusta Draco, vale, si, es guapo, esta bueno, besa bien, huele bien, es cariñoso, es dulce, es simpático....¿Qué es cariñoso, dulce y simpático? Vale, Ginny, deliras. Baja, y preguntale que le pasó anoche...por cierto...¿desde cuando pienso en el llamándolo Draco? '' Ginny bajó las escaleras a un paso normal después de haberse arreglado. Como siempre, cuando entró en la cocina, hay estaba el chico tomando su desayuno, en el mismo sitio donde se sentaba todos los días pero su mirada, era distinta. Expresaba una cierta con fusión y un poco de temor.  
  
"Hola" dijo Ginny timidamente a la vez que cogía una silla y se sentaba al lado de el. Draco hizo un pequeño ruido de desaprobación y se apartó un poco de su lado. "Mira, ¿a ti que te pasa?¿por qué te fuiste corriendo? Ni me dijistes que te pasaba..."  
  
"Dejalo...es una tontería"  
  
"Quizás para mi no" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Mira, lo de anoche fue una tontería!"  
  
"Asi que, un día me besas y al otro me dices que es una tontería y estas borde conmigo"  
  
"Fue un capricho"  
  
"¿Asi que solo fue eso, no? ¿Un capricho? ¿Me tomas a mi como un capricho? Pues sabes lo que te digo imbecil, que a mi no me toma nadie como un juguete" le gritó Ginny, y seguidamente le dio una bofetada.  
  
"¿Pues sabes lo que te digo yo a ti? ¿EH? ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que te cogas y te invites a tu amigo ese Creevey o como se llame. Al bobalicón ese que ese si que te complace¿verdad?" le dijo Draco. Ginny estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no quería, no quería parecer débil ante el. No quería que el supiese que le había echo daño. Pero, ¿por qué le había echo daño? Si ella no sentía nada por el.  
  
"¿Solo como un capricho verdad?¿Solo es eso?" le dijo "eres repugnante" Ginny se dio la vuelta. Dandole la espalda.  
  
"No es solo eso" susurró.  
  
"No te entiendo...de verdad...no te entiendo..." murmuró Ginny. 


	7. La llegada de COlin y una conversacion

HOLAAAAAAAAA!!! Aquí esta el septimo capitulo. En el siguiente acaba la historia. GUAY VERDADD??? WOWWWW, me siento orgullosa de haber acabado mi segunda historia. Bueno, os dejo que leais. BYEEEEEES!!!!!  
  
8.- La llegada de Colin y una conversación  
  
Draco, desde abajo, escuchó el portazo que Ginny pegó. No sabía porqué había besado Ginny la noche anterior, quizás si fuera un capricho. No. Eso no era. La había besado porqué había sentido algo. Algo que nunca había sentido. El la quería. ¿Qué decía? Claro que no la quería. El la odiaba. No la soportaba. Le ponía de los nervios. Le sacaba de quicio. No podía aguantarla. Claro, que no podía negar que era guapa, muy guapa, preciosa, si se podía decir. Claro, eso era seguramente. El la besó porque la vió muy guapa. Fue solo eso. Un sentimiento de atracción físico de el hacia ella. Pero quizás ella no sentía solo eso por el, sino algo mas...pero de todas maneras, ¿a el que le importaba? Le daba igual lo que ella sintiera.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Vamos a llegar tarde" gritó Draco.  
  
"Pues que espere!" le gritó Ginny de vuelta, desde su habitación. En cinco minutos bajaba por las escaleras tropezandose hasta llegar abajo y suspirar.  
  
"Vamonos" dijo Draco. Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Ginny y poco a poco se habían vuelto a hablar. Por supuesto, la relación de "amistad" era básica y la amorosa se daba por perdida, si ya no lo estaba. Los dos se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Iban a recoger a Colin. Al parecer, Ginny se tomó en serio lo que Draco le dijo e invitó al chico. Se iba a quedar tres días. A los 20 min. Llegaron al aeropuerto, y Ginny entró corriendo. Miró los paneles para ver a que hora llegaba el avión y acababa de aterrizar.  
  
"Fiuuuu" dijo la chica poniendose una mano en el corazón.  
  
Al cuarto de hora, salió Colin poruna puertas y Ginny corrió hacia el. Vamos, se puede decir que se le tiró encima.  
  
"Te he echado muchiiiisimo de menos!! AYY COLIN!!" dijo Ginny abranzandolo y llenandole de besos.  
  
"Jajajajaja....yo también te he echado mucho de menos..mi niñaaaaa!!!" Draco miraba de lejos la situación de los dos amigos. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por al lado hubiera pensado que eran novios, pero simplemente los unía una gran amistad. El rubio daría cualquier cosa por estar en el sitio de Colin. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que la pelirroja lo llenara de besos. ¿Pero, porque deseaba tanto eso?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ah...entonces a ti lo que te pasa esque te gusta Malfoy..." concluyó Colin cuando Ginny hubo acabado de contarle todo lo ocurrido con Draco.  
  
"¿A mi?¿Draco?" Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
"Uyyyy...asi que ahora es Draco,¿eh?"  
  
"Mira Colin, dejemoslo" dijo Ginny dando por acabada la conversación. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo...pero yo solo te digo, que cuando cambias tan rapido de tema sera por algo..." dijo Colin solo para molestar a la chica.  
  
"Imbecil" dijo Ginny dándole una colleja.  
  
"AYYYY que daño" Ginny prefirió ignorarlo. "Por cierto, ¿dónde voy a dormir?"  
  
"En uno de los tantos cuartos que hay en esta casa" dijo Ginny.  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Los dos chicos bajaron a cenar, con Draco, que estuvo muy callado durante toda la cena. Apenas dirigió dos palabras a Ginny y ninguna a Colin. Despues de la cena, Ginny y Colin se quedaron un rato charlando y después se fueron a la cama. Ginny subió a la planta de arriba tranquilamente pero pasó por delante de la puerta de su cuarto pero ella siguió andando hasta llegar a la 5ª puerta a la derecha. A la habitación de Draco. Se paró delante de la puerta y puso la oreja en ella. No escuchó nada. Hacía mas de una hora que Draco se había ido a la cama, por lo tanto, debería de estar dormido. Con sigilo Ginny abrió lenta y silenciosamente la puerta. Sin hacer el minimo ruido. En la cama se tendía Draco, sin camiseta y con solo un par de boxers. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal , pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba ver a Draco y necesita verlo YA. Ginny se acercó a la cama, de puntillas y con una mano temblorosa acarició la suave cara del chico. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acción que hizo que Draco sintiera un escalofrío. Ginny se separó de el y lo miró por última vez.  
  
"Te quiero" susurró. Ginny se tapó la boca, y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando llegó cerro corriendo la puerta y se sentó en la cama. ''¿Qué he dicho? Ay dios mío. ¿Y si estaba despierto? No, no estaba despierto, si no no me hubiera dejado que le tocara. O quizás si lo estaba, y el siente algo por mi. Va, no digas tonterías Ginny. Además tu no lo quieres, tu simplemente has dicho eso...porque te ha salido solo. Solo ha sido por eso '' se convenció Ginny a si misma. ¿Seguro que solo era por eso? ¿Seguro que solo era por que lo ha dicho sin querer?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Draco subió a su cuarto antes de que Ginny y Colin se fueran a la cama. Estaba harto de verlos, tan juntitos, siempre contandose cosas, tan amiguitos, tan...tan...CARIÑOSOS! Ugh. Estaba harto. ¿Por qué el no podía estar en esa posición? ¿Por qué Ginny no era asi con el? Quizás todo era su culpa...quizás lo mas seguro que si. Draco se quitó la ropa y demasiado perezoso para ponerse el pijama, se acostó con los boxers. No consiguió dormirse, no podía, mejor dicho. No paraba de darle vueltas a una cosa, mas bien, una personas : GINNY. ¿Por qué pensaría ultimamente tanto en ella? Después de mucho rato, escucho como alguien abría silenciosamente la puerta. Draco entreabrió los ojos, sabía que la única que podía ser era Ginny, pero sin embargo se sorprendió al verla. Cerró rapidamente los ojos y se fingió dormido. Draco escuchó que Ginny dejó de andar y se paraba. El corazón de Draco palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal y su respiración se entrecortaba. Ginny se acercó un poco mas y le tocó la cara a Draco. Seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico sintió un escalofrío. Rapidamente se separó.  
  
"Te quiero" susrró. Rapidamente, salió corriendo de la habitación. Draco abrió los ojos, intantando aun oler la esencia que quedaba de Ginny en la habitación. ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de decir 'Te quiero' y encima iba dirigido a el? No lo entendía. Después ella decía que no le entendía. Pues menos entendía Draco a Ginny.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
"Entonces esta noche ¿qué? ¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio?" le preguntó Ginny a Draco. Colin se iba al día siguiente, asi que querían despedirse y esta noche era la única que quedaba. Draco estaba embobado mirando su café , dándole vueltas a lo que Ginny dijo hacía unas noches. "EY, Malfoy, despierta!" le gritó la chica. Draco dio un pequeño brinco y la miró.  
  
"No hace falta que chilles. ¿Qué decías?" dijo.  
  
"¿Qué si esta noche vamos a salir?"  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿a dónde quereis ir?" preguntó Draco.  
  
"A bailar" respondio Ginny.  
  
"A ligar" añadió rapidamente Colin.  
  
"¿Magico o muggle?"  
  
"Muggle" dijeron Colin y Ginny al unisono.  
  
"Vale. Esta noche estar listos a las 10:30. Pasaré por aquí a recogeros. Yo me voy ahora" dijo Draco.  
  
"¿a dónde?" cuestionó Ginny.  
  
"Me parece que eso no es de tu incumbencia" Le dijo Draco y desapareció por la puerta.  
  
"Borde" murmuró Ginny.  
  
El día paso rapidamente, por desgracia para Ginny y Colin. Al día siguiente se iba y este había sido el último día juntos.  
  
"Yo no quiero que te vayas..."dijo Ginny llorando.  
  
"Gin, no llores por favor" le dijo Colin abrazandola. "Venga vamos a vestirnos que son las 10" Ginny se levantó del sofa y se fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior y un sentimiento de remordiemiento la inundó. Pero a la vez se sentía bien, por haber podido acariciar a Draco y por poder haberlo besado. Ginny rapidamente se puso delante del armario y pidió varios conjuntos. Al final se puso unos vaqueros negros muy entallados por arriba y muy acampanados por abajo y una camiseta fucsia atada al cuello y con toda la espalda al descubierto y ponía en letras negras 'BITE ME' . Se rizó el pelo y se maquillo normal. Al bajar, Colin podía decir que tenía mas de 15 años.  
  
"WOW....estas impresionante"  
  
"Gracias" dijo Ginny. Al momento llegó Draco y al abrir la puerta y ver a Ginny tan despampanante se quedó un rato mirandola. Para el no psaba el tiempo. La veía mucho mas guapa de cómo la había visto otras noches. Estaba simplemente preciosa. Ginny sonrió para si misma. Por supuesto había notado que Draco la estaba mirando y tenía la boca abierta.  
  
"Nos vamos?" cuestionó Colin. Draco salió de sus sueños y les miró.  
  
"Si, vamos" En 10 min. Llegaron a un sitio bastante escondido. Colin y Ginny se miraron poniendo una ara rara y pensaron que Draco les había llevado a un sitio al que no iba nadie, pero al entrar se sorprendieron. El local estaba abarrotado de gente. Todo el mundo al bailar se chocaban unos con otros. Había un ambiente caliente (N.A. No penseis mal, me refiero a que hacía mucho calor) debido al sudor y el roce de los cuerpos. Todos bailaban con todos y ahí no había corro ninguno. Ginny se olvidó de Draco y cogió a Colin para ponerse a bailar. Por supuesto no bailaría con el pero iría para la pista con el. Colin rapidamente buscó una chica con la que ligar mientras que Ginny bailaba con unos y con otros. Después de 1 hora bailando, Ginny se dirigió a la barra y miró al camarero.  
  
"Hola" dijo amablemente. EL chico le sonrió. Era muy guapo, y como máximo tendría 18 años.  
  
"Hola" le saludó el chico.  
  
"Me pones....un....chupito de tequila" dijo Ginny. El chico la miró. Al momento sacó un chupito, una rodaja de limón y el salero. Ginny hizo el proceso adecuado y rapidamente se lo tomo.  
  
"AGHHHH" dijo Ginny. El chico rió.  
  
"¿No te gusta?"  
  
"Nooo!" dijo Ginny.  
  
"¿Entonces porque te lo tomas?"  
  
"Necesito quitarme de la cabeza un determinado chico y la única manera es emborracharme" explicó.  
  
"Ya te entiendo..."dijo el chico.  
  
"Bueno,¿cuánto te debo?" preguntó Ginny.  
  
"A las chicas guapas se les invita" Ginny sonrió.  
  
"Gracias" dijo. Ginny se dirigió rapidamente a la pista y se puso a bailar. En el momento sonaba "The hook up" de Britney Spears. Una canción lenta y sensual, pero a la vez capable para bailar. Ginny comenzó a bailar, sola, buscando alguien con quien divertirse a su alrededor, pero algo se lo impidió. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y ella se dio la vuelta para ver quien la agarraba. Por supuesto no le esperaba. No esperaba que el le sonriera. No esperaba que la mirara. No esperaba que la agarrara. No esperaba que estuviera en ese lugar Draco. Ginny le miró y no supo porqué pero le sonrió. Rapidamente pasó sus manos por el cuello de Draco, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y empezaron a bailar. Ginny escuchaba el palpitar del corazón de Draco. Supuso que palpitaba mas rapido de lo normal, porque a la velocidad que iba no era muy corriente. Ginny miró hacia arriba y besó a Draco. El chico le mordió el labio inferior.  
  
"Ayyy...¿por qué me muerdes?" preguntó la chica.  
  
"Es lo que pone tu camiseta" le dijo Draco. Su voz era calamada, alegre, calida, y no como siempre, fría y cortante y sus ojos...sus ojos...expresaban emociones, no como siempre. Ginny sonrió.  
  
"¿Por qué me haces esto?" le preguntó Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué te hago?"  
  
"Me haces sufrir"  
  
"No lo pretendo" Ginny negó con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Entonces que?¿ Te importo pero te comportas asi...porque..?"  
  
"Me sacas de quicio"  
  
"Vaya....¿asi que te importo?"  
  
"No...yo no..."  
  
"Ah claro...ya lo he entendido...no te importo...yo solo estoy ahí para cuando necesites que alguien te de un beso o algo, verdad? Eres un cerdo! IMBECIL!" Ginny se fue y llamó a un taxi que la llevo a casa. Resultó que no llevaba llaves y se tuvo que quedar esperando en el banco del porche. 


	8. Te quiero

HOLAAA!!! Este es el último capitulo, espero que os guste. Por fin Draco se subnega (N.A: Se dice asi?) ante Ginny. Bueno, os dejo que leais. Y dejadme un review por faaaa!!! XDDD BYEES, besitos, y gracias a todos aquellos que han leido mi historia. AHHHHH!! QUE SE ME OLVIDABA... GRACIAS A CELIA POR SU IDEA DE QUE GINNY SE LIARA CON OTRO TIO! ASIAS WAPA!!  
  
8.- Te quiero  
  
A las 4 o 5 de la madrugada, los dos chicos llegaron a casa. La verdad era que esperaban que Ginny estuviera afuera, porque sabían que ella no llevaba llaves. Colin la cogió en brazos y la acostó.  
  
A la mañana siguiente nadie podía levantarse, pero Ginny que era la que antes había llegado a casa y la que menos había bebido, pudo despertar a Colin. No quiso llamar a Draco y ella y el chico tuvieron que ir en taxi hacia el aeropuerto. A la vuelta Ginny se volvió sola de nuevo en otro taxi y cuando llegó a casa se encontró a Draco, como siempre, en la cocina. Cuando la chica lo vio, se fue a dar la vuelta para irse pero Draco la llamó.  
  
"Espera..." le dijo.  
  
"¿Si?" dijo Ginny lo mas friamente posible.  
  
"Lo de anoche..."  
  
"¿Qué paso anoche?" preguntó Ginny haciendose la tonta, como si no se acordara de nada.  
  
"¿No te acuerdas?"  
  
"Que va...estaba demasiado borracha ayer..."  
  
"Ah...¿por qué no me has despertado para llevar a Colin?"  
  
"No lo se...por cierto...esta noche me gustaría ir otra vez al mismo bar. Si tu no quieres, me ire yo, peor bueno, solo te lo digo. Me voy a vestir" dijo y salió por la puerta. Esta noche sería la definitiva, buscaría cualquier otro chico y se liaría con el y se dejaría ya de tonterías con Draco.  
  
Durante el día no hicieron mucho, estar en la piscina y sobre todo reponer energías. A las 11, salieron de casa para ir a la discoteca. Ginny iba mucho mas espectacular que la noche anterior. Cualquier chico se fijaría en ella. Llegaron pronto a la discoteca y entraron. Draco se perdió entre la multitud y Ginny se dirigió a la barra. El chico no era el mismo de ayer y se desilusiono un poco.  
  
"Hola" una voz masculina dijo detrás suya. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se encontró al chico de la noche anterior.  
  
"Vaya! Hola!" dijo Ginny."¿Cómo esque no estas ahí?" dijo señalando detrás de la barra.  
  
"Mi día libre"  
  
"¿Y vienes al sitio donde trabajas en tu día libre?"  
  
"Jajaja, te buscaba" Ginny se quedó de piedra. Sonrió.  
  
"Vaya, que bien, porque yo tambien te buscaba a ti" "¿Ah si?" le preguntó el chico acercandose cada vez mas a ella. "¿por qué?"  
  
"Porque...me atraes...se puede decir"  
  
"Vaya, si sentimos lo mismo" dijo el chico. Ginny sonrió y le dio un pico. "Vamos a bailar" le dijo cogiendole de la mano e iendo hacia la pista.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
Cuando llegaron al local, Draco se alejó rapidamente de Ginny. Quería estar con ella, pero no podía, ella no le dejaría. Rapidamente se fue a la barra y pidió una copa y se sentó a ojear el panorama. Un flash de pelo rojo captó su atención y rapidamente miró hacia allí. Era Ginny y estaba bailando con...el tío de la barra!! Draco se quedó boquiabierto y ademas a la vez que bailaban se estaban enrollando.  
  
"¿¡ Pero que...?!" murmuró Draco. De repente Draco vio como el chico le cogía el culo a Ginny y los celos surgieron efecto. Otro que no fuera el no le podía coger el culo. Ginny iba a estar con el, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida... "Se va a enterar el tío este..." volvió a murmurar Draco. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la parejita como un bala. Emppujó al chico para que se separara de Ginny y cogió a la pelirroja en brazos de manera que no se pudiera escapar. La chica le gritaba, pegaba y pataleaba pero Draco consiguio llevarla al coche y meterla dentro. Arrancó y se fue. Ginny intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, Draco había puesto un hechizo. Ginny no paraba de gritarle tonterías (para su gusto) e incoherencias. Cuando llegaron a casa, Draco quitó el hechizo y Ginny abrio la puerta y cuando salió le dio una patada al coche.  
  
"IMBECIL" le gritó cuando estaba en la puerta. "Te odio, te odio, te odio. Me sacas de quicio, no te aguanto, pesado,. No soy una niña, ¿sabes?" Ginny esperó a que Draco abriera, y cuando lo hizó en un segundo estaba en su habitación. Se quitó la ropa dejandola toda tirada y se acostó con una camiseta y la ropa interior.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco subió a su habitación. En realidad se sentía mal. Había hecho daño a Ginny y el lo sabía. Si ella era feliz liandose con ese impresentable, pues que se liara...No...tendría que pedirle perdón. Se lo diría mañana...O quizas hoy.  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
  
Ginny lloraba en silencio en su cama. Lloraba por que no sabía que hacer. No podía seguir así, sin hacerle caso a Draco. Le había dicho de todo, incluso que lo odiaba, pero eso no era verdad. Se dio cuenta cuando besó a aquel chico. No sintió aquel escalofrio que le recorria la espalda como cuando besaba a Draco. No se sintió protegida. No se sintio bien. Fue como besar un espejo. Ginny continuó llorando, pero paró por un momento. Alguien abrió la puerta y ese único alguien podía ser Draco.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- --- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco se fue hacia el cuarto de Ginny (N.A.: En boxers negrosss, waaaa, con lo bueno que esta...y Ginny con una camisetita y unas bragas na mas...q pasara?? JAJAJA ) y se apoyó un momento en la puerta. Escucho sus sollozos. No llamó a la puerta, ella tampoco había llamado cuando entró en su cuarto. Ginny se calló, pero el siguio adelante. Se acerco a la cama. Ella estaba de espaldas.  
  
"Mmmm...yo..." susurró.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" le dijo Ginny con la voz mas fría que podía tener. Se dio la vuelta y Draco vió como su cara estaba mojada de las lagrimas y de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.  
  
"Quiero pedirte perdón..."  
  
"Ahhh...claro...¿y ahora me vienes a pedir perdón?¿ahora? ¿Cuándo ya has hecho todo el daño?"  
  
"Perdoname por favor..." Draco se acercó a Ginny y le cogió la mano, pero la chica rapidamente se soltó como si le diera asco su simple roce. En realidad, ella deseaba que Draco la acariciase (N.A. : No penseis mal, en el buen sentido, por favor) y la besase pero no podía dejar que el la utilizara cuando quisiera. Draco la miró entristecido y esta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte que antes.  
  
"Ginny..no llores..." dijo Draco. Ginny se quedó callada de nuevo. Por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre. La había dicho Ginny. "Yo solo te quería decir...que...no aguanto mas....yo....creo que estoy enamorado de ti" Ginny se sentó como un rayo en la cama y le miró con los ojos abiertos. Aunque la luz estuviera apagada, por la que desprendia las lamparas del pasillo se veía que estaba sorprendida.  
  
"Repite lo que has dicho" dijo Ginny muy lentamente.  
  
"Que...estoy...enamorado de ti" dijo el chico mirando al suelo. "Te..." Ginny le cogió la mano y lo acercó a la cama. Draco se sentó en ella y sigió mirando al suelo. La chica le puso la mano debajo de la barbilla y le subió la cara para que le mirara a los ojos.  
  
"Di lo que ibas a decir" le susurró.  
  
"Te quiero" le dijo. Ginny le pasó las manos por el cuello y se abrazó a el. Lo mas normal sería que le hubiera besado, pero quería escuchar el latido de su corazón. Esta vez fue Draco el que le subió la cara para besarla pero Ginny se separó.  
  
"Ah claro...tu...no sientes lo mismo por mi..." le dijo Draco. SI no era eso, no entendía la razón por la que ella se había se separado. Se levantó de la cama.  
  
"NO, tonto!" le dijo Ginny cogiendole de la muñeca. "Yo...claro...que siento lo mismo por ti..."dijo Ginny.  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué te has separado?"  
  
"Quería mirarte" Ginny se rió y Draco la acompañó.  
  
"Eres rara" le dijo Draco.  
  
"Pero eso te gusta"  
  
"Si...tambien me gustan otra cosas de ti" Ginny sonrió picaramente.  
  
"¿De verdad solo me mirastes el culo cuando me cambiastes?" Draco sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"SI" dijo.  
  
"Vaya...eso me sorprendio mucho" dijo pensando...Draco se acercó rapidamente a ella y desprevenidamente la besó.  
  
"MMM...me encanta como hueles...¿por qué siempre hueles a fresa?" dijo Draco cuando se separó de ella.  
  
"Es mi colonia" Ginny se acostó en la cama y se echó a un lado para que Draco cupiera. El rubio se acostó a su lado y rapidamente, la pelirroja se durmió.  
  
"Te quiero" fue lo último que le dijo en el odio antes de que se durmiera. 


End file.
